Neo STARGATE
Neo STARGATE is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on April 10, 2013 as the lead song from the album 5th Dimension. Neo STARGATE is the first track of 5th Dimension. The song came up with a music video that has been released on March 13, 2013 in their official youtube channel. Details The song along with BIRTH BIRTH represent the concept of "evolution" from the album 5th Dimension and become the lead songs for the album.Iflyer - ももクロがニューアルバムより「Neo STARGATE」のビデオを解禁 - The song incorporates an impressive scale of EDM system (Dubstep)-type sound music, which is brought by the composer Tomotaka Osumi and the arranger Teddyloid.Tower Records - ももクロ、新アルバムより第1弾リード曲“Neo STARGATE”のPV解禁 The song samples Carl Off's Carmina Burana in the intro part. The music video is SF heavily themed, where the girls of the "Z Project" awakened from their sleep capsule in a spacecraft to execute their new "Ai" (愛, Love) mission. As the album lead song, the costumes for the song came directly from the album promotional materials. The three costumes symbolizes the evolution to the next stage of the group after Kohaku performance.[ももクロ、2013年宇宙の旅！ 黒田秀樹監督による、ももいろクローバーZ「Neo STARGATE」＆「BIRTH Ø BIRTH」ロングインタビュー!! The song debuted in Momoiro Clover Z JAPAN TOUR 2013: 5TH DIMENSION tour along with the rest of the song from the album. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Hitomi o tojireba kikoeru sore wa koe naki sasayaki Osore o tebanashi mezameyo sore wa uchinaru hirameki Shinka o unagasu rogosu ga jibun no shiranai jibun ga Tsugeru yo jigen o koeru toki ga kita Dare mo hoshi o tabi shite aoi chikyuu ni kita ne Ima o mezashi Dakara bokura wa toberu Ake tamashii no oku nemuru tobira Ginga ni toki no rasen inori nagara kara susume Hikari daita genomu hirari umarekawaru Hajimari no yoake yogen-sho ni wanai Kizutsuite manabe kakikaeta mirai Suranpu no yami de mogaki yotei choowa o yabutte Michinaru ishiki souzou mitsudo o agete teikuofu Maiagatte maiagatte toraware o zenbu kaijo shite Mayoi o keri age sonotoki wa kuru Togisumashite mizukara o sogi otoshite Furui paradaimu imanara maniau shifuto shite ike Jikan-jiku wa towa no ima k?do wa aida Michinaru michi jigen joushou Open the Gate Open your Soul Zutto kurikaesa reta arasoi toka kurushimi toka Subete hito ga okashita tsumida wazawai sae hoshi no oshie Dakedo bokutachi wa m? ishiki o kiyome te to te o tsunagi ikite yukeru Aketa pandora no hako wa nidoto tojiru koto wa nai sa Dakara hito ga kidzuku shika nai bokura wa minna hitotsudakara Souda hikari wa itsumo yami yori tsuyoi Ai yori tsuyoi chikara Wanai motto saki e saki e Ginga ni toki no rasen inorinagara susume Hikari daita genomu hirari umarekawaru Maiagatte maiagatte toraware o zenbu kaijo shite Mayoi o keri age sonotoki wa kuru Togisumashite mizukara o sogi otoshite Furui paradaimu imanara maniau shifuto shite yuke Jikan-jiku wa towa no ima koudo wa aida Michinaru michi jigen jousou? Atsui negai hotobashireba kiseki janakute Ima doa hiraku yukou tomoni ooinaru STARGATE Open the Gate Open your Soul |-| Original = 瞳を閉じれば聴こえる それは声なき囁き 「怖れを手放し目醒めよ」 それは内なる閃き 進化を促すロゴスが　自分の知らない自分が 告げるよ 次元を超える刻が来た 誰も 星を輪廻(たび)して 碧い地球に来たね “今”を目指し だから僕らは翔べる 開け 魂の奥 眠る扉 ひらり 時の螺旋 祈りながら進め 光 抱いたゲノム きらり 生まれ変わる はじまりの夜明け 予言書にはない 傷ついて学んで 描(か)き換えた未来 スランプの闇で もがき 予定調和を 破って 「1」なる意識 創造 密度を上げて take off 舞い上がって 舞い上がって 囚われを全部解除して 迷いを蹴り上げ その時は来る 研ぎ澄ませ 自らを 削ぎ落とせ 古いパラダイム 今なら間に合う シフトしてゆけ 時間軸は 永久の今 コードは「愛」だ 未知なる軌跡(みち) 次元上昇 Open the gate open your soul ずっと繰り返された 争いとか苦しみとか全て 人が冒した罪だ 災いさえ地球(ほし)の教え だけど 僕たちはもう 意識を浄め 手と手をつなぎ生きてゆける 開けたパンドラの箱は 二度と閉じることはないさ だから 人が気づくしかない 僕等は皆 ひとつだから そうだ 光はいつも 闇より強い 愛より強い力はない もっと 先へ 先へ ひらり 時の螺旋 祈りながら進め 光抱いたゲノム きらり 生まれ変わる 舞い上がって 舞い上がって 囚われを全部解除して 迷いを蹴り上げ その時は来る 研ぎ澄ませ 自らを 削ぎ落とせ 古いパラダイム 今なら間に合う シフトしてゆけ 時間軸は 永久の今 コードは「愛」だ 未知なる軌跡(みち) 次元上昇 熱い願い ほとばしれば 奇蹟じゃなくて 岩戸は開く 行こう共に 大いなるStarGate Open the gate open your soul Song Appearances *'TV' :2013.03.29 Music Station :2013.04.04 Music Japan *'Live Concerts' Trivia *If counting the Carmina Burana intro part, this song is the longest song of Momoiro Clover Z. *The three scientist in the music video are Professor Akira Kawakami, Crystal Maki and Emir Petrovic. * In the music video, "Mars" by Gustav Holst is played instead of Carmia Burana. *The music video was filmed back to back with BIRTH BIRTH. *The music video shows the fictional chemical formula (derived from the members name) to wake the girls up: Knk, Sor, Ayk, Mmk, Rn and (mc)Z. * In itunes, the only part that is previewed is the Carmina Burana intro. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Digital Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Other Singles